ciarans_storysfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinadon
Dinadon is a Capital World to the Terrans, and is the centre of Terran economic might and a symbol of Human power It is also an Ecumenopolis. Characteristics Dinadon was covered in a vast city by Mankind that went into the bowls of the world and well above. This vast ecumenopolis went from floor 1, at the bottom, to aprox floor 1593 at the top. Heat Despite being a vast city, Dinadon is actually quite cold, this is becouse most of the heat is converted into energy that can be used for technology, any acces is vented through vast radiators on roofs. layers The crust of Dinadon is infact 400 KM thick, with a Mantle beneuth of mostly gaseus Helium and trace amounts of Hyrdogen, these gases hold the Crust up, towards the Core the Mantle becomes solid, and the Core itself is Iron and Nickel with trace solid Xenon. The gaseus Mantle is how the planet has such a vast size.. Moons Dinadon had two moons, Dinadall I and Dinadall II. They where often observed as supermoons due to the atmosphere Dinadall I is a moon covered in vast factorys, Dinadall II is more lush and Earthlike History Dinadon was always not an amazing place, before colonizeation it was largely an ocean with some desserts on it. It was first discovered by the Vossk who set up the city of Norpham on it. It was never a thriving settlement, the population starved 321 years after its founding. The Vossk set up 2 new cities in Norphams place, Koric and Hr'll. They lasted much longer Terran Vossk Wars When the Terrans found it they wanted it as it was perfect for constructing a forge world like city on it, but the Vossk had it, so they fought over it. Battle of Ender The two factions fought in the Ender system and the Terrans won, and took over the system. Terran City The Terrans starred to over urbanise the planet. Soon 76% of the planet was covered in a layer of city, and when the govermant releised what they just did they just continued till it was an Ecumenopolis. City of Spires By about 4336 Dinadon was a massive city with buildings go up to 127 floors. However, this led to a lot of crime in the lower sections of Dinadon, leading to the rise of a lot of Bounty Hunters, as well as the rise of several crime lords. This led to increased militarisation of Dinadon, forming the Dinadoneian Royal Guard. Capital At around 4988, Dinadon became the Capital of the Terran Federation. Second Nileth War By the outbrake of the Second Nileth War many criminals became active in Dinadon, and several assasination attemps where made on important figures. There where also terrorist attacks from the Black Death. The peaple that lived on Dinadon where becoming fearful, of both the crime on the planet and the impending Jith Empire. However the Terran governmant where assuring an attack on Dinadon was highly improbable. This wasnt technicaly a lie, as Dinadon was a difficult target to capture let alone do any damage too. Hostage Crisis However, hired by the Jith, a group of Bounty Hunters took the Sectorite Leaders of some sectors of Terran space hostage. They put an impossibly high ransom of 9999000,0000,00000 Credits on them, and if they didnt pay it in 8 hours they would execute them all. Due to the impossibly high ransom the Terrans where forced to use convert operations to rescue the hostages. However, the Bounty Hunters expected this and killed the soldiers sent. The man in charge of the whole hostage execution mission, Cornelius Gatoral shot all the Terran leaders. Battle Of Dinadon Around the middle of the war, the Jith Empire attacked Dinadon, and captured it. The Jith Victory scattered Terran Forces. Recapture of Dinadon Eventuly the Terrans took back Dinadon. Terran Empire After the death of Terran Prime Minister Katie Hanytor, Emperor Mint came into power. Order N "I hereby decree, that in the name of Freedom, the Continued Dominion of Man and the survival of Mankind, all those who could terrorize and spread chaos to all our fair citizens will face justice, let none who create discord survive, for if they do, none shall" -Emperor Mint Soon Mint activated Order N, and thus thousands where killed. The way words he used to made the order however made it sound like he genuinly thought he was doing the right thing, as a result most of the population where on his side despite the murder. Capital of an Empire "Under the command of many, as a species we are weak, its none of our fault that when many peaple control something, we are weak, for now on we will be strong, now I have control of much of the Federation, now Empire. Truly, if it could be another way it would be, but we must adapt to an ever changing political landscape, Glory to Man" -Emperor Mint Mint then turned the Federation into an Empire. As a result Dinadon was now the Empires capital. Soon the Grand Tower was replaced as the tallest building by the Imperial Palace, the home of the Emperor. Fall After the death of Emperor Mint, the Defenders of Peace fleets assualted Dinadon in the Fall of Dinadon. The Rebels won the battle due to Dinadons weakened state after Mints death and soon Dinadon was in the hands of the New Terran Federation. New Federation Dinadon became the capital of the New Terran Federation. Insectian Invasion in the year 7236, the Insectians assaulted Dinadon, during the Fall of Dinadon. After the loss of the planet to the Swarm, the Terran Empire sent a squadron of 17 Emperor Mint Class Star Dreadnoughts. This was treated as an act of war by the Federate as they still regarded Dinadon as there own. 79% of the city was destroyed. The planet was largely abandoned after this point. Decay The great city began to decay, and fall apart, by the time Humanity was extinct the city was in utter ruin. Buildings collapsed, and biomatter decayed, however the city never seemed to fully decay into dust, much of it did, but it seemed to be a very very slow process. Known Locations * Federate District * Ment District ]] * Lothric District * Herit District * Grand Peace District * Augustgrad * Dip District * Dominion District * Southern Circle * Northern Circle * Mortusgrad * Sea of Dorn * Grand Factory District * Poliss Plaza * Norpham Ruins * Hr'll Ruins * Koric Ruins * Mackol Bank * Skycracker Untilmentun * Mackol Cold Fusion Generator * Terranic Senate Tower * 700 Dark Moq * Imperial Palace * Grand Tower Infrastructure Transportation Roads where present across Dinadon, however by 4324 transportation was mostly done through the skys in varius air vehicles. Most of which developed by Supco. Along the surface vast Hyperloop systems where present. There is also a space elevator linked by multiple tethers across the planet and a skyhook. Housing Most homes are fairly large, about 25 by 25 meters, moslty being in large apartments, however, there is a significant amount of peaple without homes. Law Dinadoneian Law was mostly like that of Standard Terranic Law, with noticeable differences. The Summus Iudex Systemus The Summus Iuxex Systemus was a system of policing on Dinadon Defences There is a vast network of Railguns across the planet, specificly ARC-170 Railguns. Known guns D-64 T-77 Dinadoneian Royal Guard Culture Urban Legends Main Article: Dinadoniaen Urban Legends Dinadon is absolutely filled with urban legends, some of which true, others not so much. Gallery Dinadon-0.png|Dinadon in the year 7199 Dinadon.png|Early artwork. Dinadon44.png Depositphotos 19384251-stock-photo-flying-saucers-over-modern-cityscape (1).jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-26 at 4.56.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-05-26 at 3.34.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-05-26 at 4.46.39 pm.png Category:Everything Category:Planets Category:D Category:Capital Worlds Category:Dinadon